


Death Scene

by punkyjo



Series: Ace Mansion November [1]
Category: Ace Mansion, The Ace Mansion
Genre: Angst, Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjo/pseuds/punkyjo
Summary: What if Dot hadn't been able to handle the fight against Datura?
Relationships: Dot/Tali, Dotali, Iris/Lonny, Ironny
Series: Ace Mansion November [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Death Scene

Dot had barely registered Iris’s _I told you so_ comment. Yes, Datura was evil, the mansion was evil, everything was terrible. Dot had been wrong. She was always wrong. She still didn’t really know what was going on, except that this person made of light wanted to ruin their lives.  
But she could feel the black spreading up her arm as she pulled at his life force. She could feel him dying as she helped Iris kill him. And she started to lose awareness. Why was she pulling on him? Who was he? Where were they? Were those vines around her legs? She had legs…something told her she wasn’t supposed to.  
She looked to the others in the dark room lit by the person they were trying to extinguish, trying to remember their names. Berx…Berx was a friend. He was blue and glowy and special. There weren’t many people like Berx. There was Jenna. Jenna was pretty and feisty and sweet. And powerful. She saw Jenna take down vines with ease. Wait, why were the vines there? What were the vines doing? Kikyo…Kikyo was fighting the vines too, pulling them off of Dot every time they crept up. Iris…Iris was ferocious and soft all at once, something Dot both disliked and admired. And Lonny…Lonny was a friend. Lonny didn’t want Dot as a friend, but Dot thought of Lonny as a friend anyway…she was surrounded by friends. That was all she wanted really…though it would have been better if Tali had been there…  
She crumpled to the ground beside Datura’s feet, and she thought she heard shouting. Fighting. Screaming. Iris screaming. Screaming at Lonny. Screaming at Datura. Lonny was standing over Dot. Datura went out like a light. Datura was light, right? He went out. He wasn’t anything anymore. Dot was glad. She breathed, or moved in a way that should have meant breathing.  
Everything was so loud. Where was Tali? Tali always took Dot’s hand when the kitchen got too noisy. Tali always knew when Dot was overwhelmed. But it was so loud here, so much, and where was Tali? _Tali, Tali, Tali…_  
There was more screaming. Iris turned into light and left them. Why would she do that? Lonny was shouting. Lonny was crying. And Dot lay there. There were people beside her. People beside Lonny. Who were they? She couldn’t remember. She lifted her hand to her face, wondering while Tali wasn’t holding it, and watched her fingers crumble to ash, followed closely by her palm, her wrist, her arm. Had they won? Had she helped make her family safe? Had she helped set Tali free?  
_I couldn’t help falling in love with you,_ she thought. _I’m so sorry…Tali…_  
And then she didn’t know anything at all.


End file.
